Lancers
The Lancers (ランサーズ Ransāzu), short for Lance Defence Soldiers (ランス・ディフェンス・ソルジャーズ Ransu Difensu Sorujāzu), are an organization of Duelists affiliated with the Standard Dimension that were organized by Declan Akaba in order to fight against invaders from other dimensions. History Pre-Arc League Championship Declan used a database of Duelists called the Lancers Selection to narrow down his candidates for inclusion in the group. Arc League Championship The Arc League Championship then became a proving ground for the formation of the group. When the top eight Duelists in the tournament's Senior Division were determined, Declan inducted them into the Lancers. Knowing an attack from the Fusion Dimension was coming, Declan dispatched those eight Duelists to confront Obelisk Force when they arrived to capture Celina and interfere in the Battle Royal of the Junior Youth Division. Six members of Obelisk Force were confronted by these eight Duelists, led by Kev Ravenwood. However, all of them were swiftly taken down except for Kev, who was saved by Yugo. According to Declan, the current Lancers lack the strength to combat Duel Academy. Since the discovery of Pendulum Summon, Dueling evolved to a new era, which Declan dubs "Yuya Sakaki's generation". He plans for this new generation to master Pendulum Summon to combat the invaders more efficiently. Friendship Cup When the Battle Royal ended, Declan appeared before the survivors and explained his plan and the overall situation. Yuya, who disagreed with Declan's means of dealing with the invaders, refused to join the Lancers and attempted to attack Declan. Declan suggested they settle it with a Duel instead. Declan won the Duel, and concluded that Yuya was too naive. He maintained his hopes for Yuya, however, and declared that the Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions. Later, Declan and Henrietta canceled the Arc League Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world as well as their recent victory against the invaders. The Lancers were acclaimed as heroes by the world, and Declan declared that LID would switch all of its efforts to training Duelists to become potential Lancers. After Yuya's Duel with his mother, he and Gong were called by Leo Corporation. When they arrived, they saw the other Lancers gathered inside. Declan announced that they were having a new member, Riley. Sylvio and Shay were both skeptical about Riley being be a threat to their plans, since he was a child and must always be protected. Declan responded that Riley's ability was almost "equivalent" to the Lancers. Then, after learning that Zuzu was in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis expressed surprise that she survived. Declan also announced that they were going to the Synchro Dimension to make an alliance with it, as that dimension has never been into wars. Declan said that the Lancers' Duel Disks were now modified to be able to travel between dimensions and activate Action Field Spell Cards and Action Cards, which were the strongest weapons against the invaders. The Lancers then left the Standard Dimension with their "Dimension Mover" cards and traveled to the Synchro Dimension. Sometime before their departure to the Synchro Dimension, Declan created and distributed Pendulum Monsters to the Lancers that fitted their specific Decks. These were at least distributed to Dennis , Celina , and Gong who didn't own Deck-specific Pendulum cards before. Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension the Lancers were split. Yuya, Celina, Sylvio, and Riley were ambushed and almost arrested by Security because they mistook Yuya and Celina for Yugo and Zuzu, respectively. Celina and Sylvio immediately joined the Duels the Security forced them into, despite Yuya's protests. Sylvio lost and was held in custody by the officers, while Celina won her Duel. In his Duel, Yuya indirectly tipped the Security officers to the use of Action Cards, which frustrated Sylvio, who then clarified the mechanic to them. Before Yuya's Duel could continue, Crow Hogan and a group of Turbo Duelists rescued the Lancers from the Security's clutches. Gong and Dennis attempted to find the others until they ended up Dueling each other and were approached by Gallager. Gallager took them to an Underground Dueling Arena where they found Shay Dueling and subsequently defeating Hunter Pace. Shay told his fellow Lancers that he was doing underground Duels so he could recruit more Lancers. Gallager was surprised that Shay knew both Dennis and Gong, so he decided to pair Shay and Dennis up for a Duel, as he had a good feeling about the latter. As Shay was the current champion, he was given a 1000 LP handicap, while Dennis was given the default 4000. Meanwhile, Celina grew impatient with Crow's lack of news about Zuzu and Yugo and left the hideout with Sylvio to search for them, ignoring Yuya's and Crow's warnings. On Jean-Michel Roger's orders, Shay, Dennis, Gong and everybody else in the Dueling Arena, except Gallager, were arrested mid-duel. At that time, Security had followed Sylvio and Celina back to Crow's hideout, where they sprang and arrested the Lancers and Crow, safe for Riley, who was rescued by Moon Shadow. After a few days at the Facility the Lancers, Crow's gang and their new ally Chojiro Tokumatsu attempted a prison break, but failed due to Roger's interference. However, the Executive Council intervened, agreeing with Declan to have the Lancers join the Friendship Cup to prove their skills and earn their trust. The first day of the tournament resulted with two losses and one victory for the Lancers. However Moon Shadow's loss was intentional, and the Executive Council decided to count Zuzu's victory as a point for the Lancers as she also comes from Standard Dimension, leaving the record as two wins and two losses. Moon Shadow's intentional loss was revealed to be to allow him out of the participants' penthouse and gather information for Declan, as his agility would effectively allow him to escape from the Underground Labor Facility at will and inform Declan. Information obtained this way included the rumors that Roger was from another world. The other defeated Lancers in the underground started a Dueling campaign for Gallager, their sole chance to get back to the surface. The second day featured Celina and Yuya defeating the Synchro Dimension residents Tony Simmons and Roger's agent Duel Chaser 227, two wins in the Lancers' favour. Against their favour was Sylvio's loss to Yugo, which was followed the disastrous Duel between Lancers Shay and Dennis, revealing the latter's identity as a spy from Duel Academy, sent to keep an eye on Celina. These events left the Lancers with a member less and increased Shay's wariness regarding his newfound allies. Friendship Cup Finals After Dennis and Shay's Duel, Jean-Michel Roger overthrew the Executive Council, sealing their authority by perfecting his control over the Security officers using mind-controlling chips implanted in them. The Lancers no longer had to prove themselves to the Council and became part of Roger's schemes in expanding his influence over the City. Jean gained an interest in both Yuya and Celina. Celina would become an idol for the Tops and Commons alike , while Yuya would serve the same role as Sergey Volkov: defeating Jack Atlas and vesting a King that served Jean, a role Jean went on to force Yuya into the same way he did with Sergey. Sealing the Council away effectively sealed Declan and Riley, who were with the Council during the Cup, preventing Declan from exerting any leadership over the Lancers via Moon Shadow. When Jean's Security officers were distracted watching the conclusion of Yugo and Celina's Duel, Declan seized the opportunity and challenged and defeated the Security officers holding him, Riley and the Council. Riley hurried to the Underground's entrance and saved Celina from Security. This infuriated Jean, who saw his schemes being destabilized and his hatred for the Lancers deepened. Right after Celina's rescue, Jean scheduled Yuya and Crow's Duel in order to distract everyone in the stadium to insure no one else interferes with his plan. To ensure Yuya won his Duel and gained the attention of the crowd as well, Roger put a chip in Yuya's helmet to force Berserk Mode to activate during the duel. This succeeded and awakened Yuya's shared personality with his dimensional counterparts making him fight Crow aggressively. During this Duel the Obelisk Force arrived in the Synchro Dimension. Crow managed to destroy Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" but was still defeated in the process after Sora informed Crow of the situation. After coming to his senses and hearing of the Obelisk Force's arrival, Yuya headed into the City. Meanwhile, Moon Shadow headed to the Underground Labor Facility to free the rest of the Lancers while Riley stayed behind to protect Celina, who eventually started to get overwhelmed by the seemingly unending waves of Duel Soldiers coming for Celina. Yuya arrived to assist, but was intercepted by Barrett. Moon Shadow managed to free the Lancers, inspiring the Commons to break out with them. As Yuya struggled against Barrett, Sora, Yuri, more Obelisk Force soldiers and Yugo arrived in rapid succession. Yuya and his counterparts then entered a synchronized Berserk Mode caused by the Four Dimension Dragons, only breaking when Zuzu arrived. Sergey arrived and, profiting from the occasion, defeated Barrett. Nevertheless, Barrett managed to take Celina back with him. Sergey then defeated Yuya himself and took Zuzu back to Roger. Moon Shadow and Sora leaved the former battlefield in the morning to try and save Zuzu from Security. The other Lancers then watched Jack Atlas' ensuing Duel with Sergey Volkov from different locations in the City. After Jack's victory, Sam approached Yuya and Gong with a message from Jack, prompting Yuya to head for the Duel Palace. In the meantime, Sylvio, Shay, Riley and Chojiro attempted to rescue the trapped Declan. Just as they attempted to, Declan arrived outside himself. Getting him out swiftly, they helped Yuya and Gong enter the Duel Palace, by flying in with Shay's "Raidraptors". Sylvio threw Melissa's microphone to Yuya, who used it to challenge Jack to a Duel. The Lancers, except for Moon Shadow, then proceeded to watch Yuya and Jack's ensuing Duel. When the riots in the City became more intense and hateful, they headed into the City to intervene, but by attempting to stop both parties rather than choosing a side. Gong and Sylvio moved towards the Commons, Shay headed towards Crow and Shinji's confrontation while Declan and Riley followed Sora and Moon Shadow's lead into the Security building. When the clashing parties were united in pleasure watching the climax of Yuya and Jack's Duel, Gong and Sylvio took the lead cheering with the parties present. In the meantime, Declan found Moon Shadow in the Security building, who had been defeated by Roger along with Sora. Declan followed Roger and was locked into a room with him. The other Lancers, along with Jack and Crow, rushed there after an alert sent out by Sora. The other Lancers and Sora eventually got inside, where Declan then set up a combo to block Roger's cheating ways. Following him while he escaped with Zuzu, Roger eventually broke down mentally and opened a wormhole. After getting sucked in himself and it also sucked in Zuzu sending her to an unknown dimension. Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, and Shay tried rescue her but was pulled into the wormhole, sending them to the Xyz Dimension's Heartland while the others were left wondering what happened, dividing the Lancers further. Heartland City In the Xyz Dimension, Shay immediately left the other three to check on The Resistance, which seemed defeated. The other three met a surviving family. When threatened by three Duel Academy students hunting down survivors, the three demonstrated how fun Dueling could be with Pendulum Summon and "Smile World", rather than the warfare Duel Academy showed them. While Gong stopped Sylvio from using their own Duel Disks to seal Duel Academy students into cards, the trio fled, but were instead "carded" by Kite Tenjo. The trio wondered if Kite was a surviving member of The Resistance, but the latter was not prepared to talk with them before Dueling. Sylvio quickly challenged Kite, only to be followed by Gong who attempted to prevent them from attacking each other. Kite would not listen to Gong's attempted reasoning, however, declaring their Pendulum Summon and Action Duel made the three Lancers extradimensional invaders. Sylvio attempted to prevent Kite from summoning the dragon they had seen moments before, but eventually Kite was able to summon the dragon, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", which swiftly defeated the two. Kite then turned to Yuya for a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Members Current Members Former Members Former Candidates Trivia * In the Japanese version, the Lancers' true meaning, '''L'ance 'D'efence 'S'oldiers is a play on the letters LDS for Leo Duel School. * The Lancers program is the first "official" organization to oppose the Duel Academy while being backed by a presumably government equivalent entity, as the Heartland's Resistance was composed of refugees and survivors and the City's Security originally being designated to maintaining the peace. * It is interesting to note that the Lancers were not the first group to be created and endorsed by a governing body or equivalent within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise as Team 5D's was originally supported and brought together by Rex Goodwin. * Two of the current Lancers, Celina and Sylvio were originally not apart of the Battle Royal, but were made Lancers for successfully fending off the Obelisk Force; presumably taking the positions originally intended for Zuzu and Sun Shadow, due to the former warping to the Synchro Dimension with Yugo, and the latter having been defeated by Sora. **Additionally, Dennis was accepted into the group despite not helping to fend off the Obelisk Force during the Battle Royal. However, he was shown dueling Celina, who at the time was still affiliated with Duel Academy which may have contributed to his inclusion. References Category:Organizations